En faite, tu es amoureux de moi, non?
by manelaise
Summary: Des garçons, une école, des relations ...Un désir /!\ Attention c'est un Sasuxnaru, mais ça commence par un saixnaru, et d'autre couple vont se former, il y aura aussi différents couples
1. Chapter 1

Attention, c'est vulgaire, assez hard, violent et il y aura des scènes très dures ! S'il vous plaît homophobes et âmes sensibles vaut mieux partir. Le couple principal est SasuxNaru (et pas l'inverse) et il y aura d'autres couples, je tient à avertir les personnages vont passer par des situations difficile, mais ce sera une happy end.

Chapitre 1 :

POV Sasuke

Mon nom, Uchiwa Sasuke. Qui je suis ? Qu'est ce que je suis ? L'hérité de la plus grande fortune du Japon, je suis en plus le plus beau mec à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. Prétentieux ? Absolument ! Mes objectifs, mettre tous les plus beaux gosses (après moi bien sûr) dans mon pieu ! Gay ? Absolument comme la majorité de mon bahut, il faut dire que c'est un institut pour les plus grandes fortunes du Japon, qui ouvre absolument toutes les portes des plus grandes entreprises, aux plus hauts postes. Comme je le disais, cet institut avec internat obligatoire (ce qui me déplaît absolument pas comme ça quand je suis en manque je vais dans n'importe quelle chambre, je le baisse et je me casse comme un beau salop!), qui est constitué que des mâles, on n'a pas ces gros connes pour nous faire chier, donc en fait quasiment tous sont gay, c'est la vie et le peut qui ne l'était pas je me les suis quand même fait !

Bien sûr, cet institut étant le plus UP, est sélectif, très cher dont on n'est très peu, et on est en chambre individuelle. Je suis en dernière année, donc je dois mettre le plus de cul sur mon tableau de chasse ** Mais, avant tout il faut que je mets ce petit con dedans, celui qui a toujours refusé mes avances, il s'est fait sauter par pas mal de gars mais moi … Normalement, je me fais que les gars consentant, mais lui ce sera l'exception, je n'ai plus qu'un an ça fait deux ans que je lui rentre dedans mais rien, il commence à me soûler, je le hais mais il me le faut, c'est l'une des têtes les plus belle, et plus mignon de Konoha High School * et surtout tout son être sent la soumission à plein nez, il a l'aire si faible que on veut absolument le briser, mais ce con s'est entiché d'un petit copain, pauvre tâche ! Un ami qui m'a trahi, un ami proche ! Mais, bon le connaissant il l'a sûrement trompé et c'est fini entre eux, je vairé bien ça, tout à l'heure c'est justement la rentrée. Les beaux petits culs, Sasuke Uchiwa est là et ne va pas vous lâchez !

POV Naruto

Mon nom, Naruto Uzumaki, le plus mignon de tout le monde, je me réveille juste, je suis trop bien dans les bras de mon copain, le plus beau et le plus gentil même si des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi, Sai. Mais sinon il est doux et amoureux je suis super content. Il faut se dire que c'est mon premier petit ami, même si je suis beau, je n'ai jamais plus en avoir, disons qu'entré à Konoha High School a été la chance de ma vie, je suis orphelin de naissance, mon tuteur n'est pas le plus gentil de tous bien au contraire, il m'a battu, humilié, violé, et m'a obligé à me prostituer, car je suis comme il le dit « un être sale, qui a tué sa mère, qui aime se faire torturer et tout et tout ». Ça fait si ma quand j'y repense, je ne suis même pas majeure et il m'a forcé à me faire travailler dans sa boîte de strip-tease et plus vous voyez le genre avec des gros pervers de clients, qui vous touches partout et qui vous prennent sans aucune état d'âme. Quand j'y pense, j'ai fait plusieurs tentative de suicide mais, j'ai si peur, je ne veux pas mourir je crois que c'était plus pour lancer un S.O.S. Tous les ans, l'institut choisit parmi beaucoup de « pauvres » comme ils sont appelés là-bas, un seul qui peut intégrer Konoha High School, et c'est tombé sur moi, j'étais trop content, l'école est tout frais payé, je me suis fait des amis géniaux, mon meilleur ami Kiba, un gars qui a du chien XD, et il y a aussi Shino, calme et sérieux, et très silencieux, il y a aussi Gaara, mais il est assez sombre, au début ça n'a absolument pas collé entre nous disons qu'il a essayé de me … enfin bref, depuis l'année dernière on est pot et il est super sympa, il me protège et tout je crois qu'il est amoureux de moi mais j'en suis pas trop sur... Et il y a Sai, je l'aime tellement, enfin au début c'était pas du tout ça, il était dans la bande à ce con d'Uchiwa, lui c'est qu'un bâtard, il saut tout ce qui bouge et les jette, je le sais car il l'a fait avec Gaara et Kiba. Mais tous les deux le savaient très bien, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. Enfin, je parle mais bon … Bon passons, et je suis heureux aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, j'adore on va passer tout notre temps à discuter, et s'amuser, franchement ce bahut et classe, on est libre de faire ce qu'on veut, et les prof sont sympa enfin... presque il y a que ce Orochimaru [on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes XD] qui drague, quasiment tout le monde et moi avec l'autre, ce Deidara on est en premier ligne, mais depuis que je suis avec Sai, il me protège et intervient quand le prof abusé. Bon c'est pas tout, il faut qu'on se lève, j'ai pas envie de bouger je suis trop bien dans ses bras :3

« Bébé, faut se lever. Me dit mon chéri en m'embrassant tendrement

Non je veux ne pas me séparer de toi. Dis-je en faisant ma moue toute mignonne comme me le dit souvent Kiba

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Oh je crois que j'aurais jamais dû dire ça, Sai me regarde avec son sourire pervers

Non, Sai j'ai rien dit.

Je me lève vite pour aller me doucher, et il se lève, me rattrape, me prend le poignet, m'accompagne dans la douche et me lance un

_ Trop tard.

_ Oh, non Sai, pas maintenant... Dis-je dans un gémissement, pff quel pervers !

*Quelle manque d'imagination ! Je sais

**cul ? O.o c'est pas têtes normalement!

End of the first chapter XD pas de lemon je vous fais attendre^^ Oui, l'histoire et pas originale et les liens entre les perso sont toujours les mêmes mais j'adore XD mais Naruto vas un peu souffrir avec toutes ses relations, j'en suis désolée - -'


	2. Chapter 2

Donc suite au review, j'ai essayé de corriger toutes les fautes d'orthographes, mais bon il doit y en avoir d'autres, je m'en excuse d'avance. Voilà. Et oui Naruto est uke et c'est volontairement que je le met en petite chose tout faible mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne savait pas se battre ; on verra bien la suite ) C'est vrai je n'ai pas décrit les physique donc je vais le faire dans ce chapitre. Il y aura plusieurs couples qui changeront au fil des chapitres. Patience pour le Sasuxnaru ça ne va pas tarder (chapitre 4-5 mais les chapitre sont cours)

Chapitre 2

POV Sasuke

« Sasukeeeee, t'es enfin là comme tu m'as manqué, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, beaucoup, surtout quand j'étais seul, hein Sasuke et toi ?

Pff, voilà ce con de Deidara, il me colle toujours, en plus il est chiant mais il m'excite toujours quand il fait cette moue et cette voix suave, ses cheveux blonds et ces yeux si bleus, il me fait penser à lui... Merde non, je ne dois pas penser à lui, fait chier, pourquoi... tsss

– La ferme et casse-toi !

– Pff, t'es qu'un con

Sur c'est mot, il est partis vexé, il tort toujours du cul, sale pédale. Mais je sais pas je crois que j'irai lui rendre visite ce soir, sauf si j'arrive à trouver un petit nouveau, ou si je peux me le faire lui.

_ Salut, mec !

– Hnn, Neji.

– Toujours, aussi sympas... alors ses vacances, t'en as eu combien ?

– Pff, une dizaine.

– Non, là tu me choque, Sasuke t'étais malade c'est ça ? Tu m'as fait peur, putain trop classe, je t'ai battu, plus de quarante. Et devine quoi ?

– … Je crois qu'il attend une réponse mais je ne lui en donnerai aucune il ne fait pas cas de ma « non réponse », il me regard avec un sourire, il me nargue ou quoi ?

– Devine, qui est allé voir ailleurs, cet été ?

– …

– Et j'ai des photos, si tu les veux, … tu vas devoir payer, en plus regarde avec qui il etait. Tu vas pouvoir les séparer c'est ce que tu veux, non ?

– Quoi ? Qu'est ça que tu dis ? Tu parles du traître.

– Oui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, il doit le savoir, ils ont sûrement rompu, je ne sais pas mais ça me fait quelque chose.

– Ils ont sûrement du rompre, non ?

– Ah, ça je ne sais pas, et devint avec qui ?

– …

– Alors. Il me sourit toujours bêtement, ce n'est pas dans ses habitude, qu'il soit si bavard et est l'air si stupide

– Grouille ! Dis-je sans rigoler.

– Putain, t'es chier, tu pourrais être plus sympa. Regarde.

Il me tend des photos, putain, Naruto va souffrir si il le sait, j'eus un petit sourire malsain.

– Alors, tu vois. Tu es heureux, non ?

– Pourquoi ? Répondis-je surpris et froidement (je garde toujours un visage impassible mais la seule chose que peut paraître c'est les sourires pervers que j'ai)

– Beh, ils ont cassés, ou le feront, si on leur montre ça. Il sera libre et tu ne seras plus jaloux

Là, à ce moment-là, j'ai tiqué, je le regard le plus méchamment et le plus froidement que je puis. Il eut un frisson, et baissa les yeux. Moi, jaloux, non mais je rêve, tss … je suis un Uchiwa, donc je ne suis pas jaloux, ni amoureux, quel boulé.

– Je ne suis ni jaloux, ni amoureux.

Il me regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts... Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose de bizarre sur la figure ?

– Sasuke, j'ai jamais parlé, d'être amoureux, non ne me dit pas que …

– Ne dis pas de conn...

Je n'ai même pas pu finir de parler, il était la main dans la main avec ce traître. Ils sont là tous les deux, Naruto est bien foutu de derrière, il a un cul d'enfer, de ses 1m70 a peine, tout chétif on aurait presque l'impression que si on ne l'effleure pas délicatement il se briserait. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan qui s'illumine quand il sourit, j'aime quand il sourit c'est un sourire de baka mais bon il réchauffe le cœur son teint allé et ses cheveux blond, dans lesquels on a envie de plonger ses doigt et … Mais putain Sasuke tu pense comme une amoureuse transie, merde merde, je m'étais juré d'arrêter de penser comme ça de lui. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive j'ai mal, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ah oui sûrement, je veux me le faire. C'est ça, mais oui c'est ça juste un désir de possession. Tsss et l'autre bâtard qui est toujours avec lui... ça serai juste un peu plus difficile, mais je me le ferais.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? Il se retourne. Ah beh, mes photos vont servir alors.

– Donne les moi. Dis-je entre les dents.

– Non, j'ai dit que tu allais les payer... Eh non, je rigole, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Arrêt, tient voilà. Tu leur montres maintenant ?

– Non, je vais attendre.

– Tu me fais peur avec ce regard.

POV Naruto

« Oh, on y est enfin ^^

_ Oui mon amour. Dis tu ne veux pas aller aux toilettes avec moi s'il te plaît.

– Non, Sai. Je rigole plus, arrêt maintenant. On l'a déjà fait trop de fois depuis qu'on s'est levés.

– Pff … c'est parce que tu es beau, et que tu m'excite tout le temps.

– Mmm, t'es bête. Sourie-je mais je le perdis aussitôt. Oh regarde l'autre là-bas, pourquoi il nous regarde comme ça. Il m'énerve.

– C'est parce qu'il te veut.

– Oui mais il ne m'aura jamais, parce que je t'ai toi.

Et je l'embrasse passionnément, mais j'aurais peut-être pas dû, il va prendre ça pour une ouverture. Et voilà ça commence, il a arrêté le baiser et descend sur mon cou, je n'arrive pas à retenir un gémissement.

– Arrêt, on est dans la cour, tout le monde nous regard.

Il ne dit rien, mais je le sens sourire, je pose ma tête dans son cou, j'ouvre les yeux, oh non pas lui, je n'aurais pas dû les ouvrir, il est avec Neji, et ils nous regardent, je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis gêné. Il est beau quand la faible lumière de l'aube éclaire son visage, si pâle, pâle mais si musclé c'est sûr que comparais à moi ou Sai, on ne fait pas le poids, moi je fais 1m72 (oui XD j'ai pris 1 cm pendant les vacances, mais je suis toujours petit) et lui doit faire 1m85 au moins si ce n'est plus, il est vachement musclé, ses bras ont l'air si puissants, si costaux. J'ai l'impression que si j'étais entre ses bras, il me protégerait et … Mais qu'est ce que je dis, je divague, non je suis avec Sai et je l'aime. Hein, il me regarde méchamment, je n'aime pas ce regard, ses yeux sont encore plus noirs mais ça fait mal, pourquoi il serre ses points. Ça veut dire quoi ? Ce regard, je suis loin de lui mais on aurait dit … de la tristesse et de … l'excitation à la fois. C'est mon imagination, mais pourquoi je pense à lui. Oh, merde j'ai encore gémi, Sai a maintenant une main sur mes fesses et une dans ma chemise.

– Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'arrêter, tu le monde vous regard.

– Oh, Gaara, merci. Dis-je après mettre séparé de l'emprise de Sai.

Il sourit, alors je le suis. Mais qu'est ce que ?

– Kiba, ça va ? Demandai-je inquiet.

– Euh... Oui oui ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Même si il sourit, je ne le crois pas, il est triste ou blessé mais pourquoi ? Mais je ne vais pas insister.

– Oh, bonjour Gaara, Shino, ...Kiba.

– Salut.

– Bonjour.

– S'lut

Pourquoi Kiba agit étrangement ? Il ne doit pas trop aimer Sai, pourtant, ils passent du temps ensemble. Bon Ce n'est pas tout mais il faut y aller.

– Allé, on y va.

Dis-je avec un grand sourire, tous mes camarades me suivent, je prends la main de Sai, mais elles se séparent d'office. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Je m'arrête sous le choc. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pourquoi a-t-il rejeté ma main, alors qu'i minutes à peine il était prêt à me faire l'amour en pleine cour. Pourquoi ? Et Kiba qui fait la tête, ce n'est pas normal. Mais je fus vite sorti de mes idées par Gaara, ils étaient plus loin. Donc j'ai presse le pas pour revenir à leur hauteur.

_ Tout va bien Naruto ?

_ Oui, Shino ne t'en fait pas.

Je pris le bras de Kiba, mais je sentais qu'il s'était raidi. Je ressens un malaise, d'arbore Sasuke qui me regard bizarrement, puis Sai qui me rejet, Kiba qui est étrange et qui se comporte comme si on était des inconnus. Je sens que ça va être une journée de merde.


End file.
